Itsuko Ashiya
She is one of the characters of Pretty Rhythm Heartful Heart. She has a super knack for fashion, but didn't know what she wanted to do with her life and didn't have a dream until she encountered Prism Shows. She was born under the Skater Goddess Constellation. Beside being want to become a Prism Star, she soon also wanted to be a fashion designer. Her style is lovely. She appeared in episode 2. Appearance She has Ivory skin, short straight yellow hair in a Bun with stands of hair covering the ears and periwinkle eyes. Casual Outfits Casual Outfits (Spring) Mulberry-colored Sandals with the orange stripes straps, gradient pink short-sleeve shirt ontop of blue long-sleeve shirt and Coral pink design, a silver bracelet and 3/4 periwinkle pants. Casual Outfits (Summer) Bright blue hearts clips, orchid-pink socks, green and white trainers, midnight blue long-sleeve shirt tinted dark orange with a light green short-sleeve top and red jeans. Casual Outfits (Fall) A carrot orange shirt, a black heart beads necklace, cyan tights, teal high heeled shoes and yellow skirt. Casual Outfits (Winter) A rainbow turtleneck, lime green socks, pale cobalt blue jacket with light pink hearts and magenta capris pant with a orchid belt with a silver belt. Prism Show Outfits * For Joyful Muse a indigo 2-layered ruffle skirt, a periwinkle short-sleeve Top, violet necklace with a orange trapezoid and electric indigo sandals. * For Little Star Cup she wears a red hat with a black band, a black t-shirt with long sleeves with thin red lining and blue stars on it, dark yellow pants, brown shoes, a gold outline of a heart necklace and orange socks. * when not Peforming in Joyful Muse she wears a short-sleeve periwinkle top, red jacket with white underneath, light orange pants, pink choker, white Mary Jane shoes and red socks. * For the Pearl Tournament she wears amazon-colored skirt, bright blue tights, pink flats, light orange long-sleeve shirt with white honeycomb pattern and a poppy barrette. * For Volume Crescendo Session she wears a light orange long-sleeve dress with red horizontal stripes, carrot orange leggings, ocean blue barrette and pale yellow sandals. * For Starlight Tournament a brown beret, green vest, blue and red beaded bracelet, black long-sleeve shirt, red socks and brown shoes. * For Rose Cup a long-sleeve yellow top, light pink boots with a carnation design, light blue sandals and a red and yellow diamond necklace. * For Moonlight Session water blue trousers, a ocean blue top with short-sleeves and light blue waves pattern, teal blue high heels and a silver bracelets with white circle charms. * For Emerald Cup she wears a pastel red blouse, pastel orange pencil skirt, pastel blue pumps, pastel purple tigthts and pastel lavender 3 pearl layered nekace. * For Aqua Session a teal long-sleeves dress with gold stars and the skirt have silver frills, black details and white trims, blue boots with silver star design, white leggings and a blue 2 8-pointed star barrette. Other Outfits * For sleepwear a cobal blue long-sleeve Shirt and light red shorts. * For Swim wears she wears a red one-piece swimsuit. * For the ice skating competition in Ep 8 dark blue-grey long-sleeve shirt, dark cyan pants, dark electric blue shoes and dark violet jacket. * For the fashion show in Ep 13 her first outfit is dark pink long socks with a red line, red-violet bolero, dark orange short-sleeve top with a gold 8-pointed star, 2-layered skirt with one layer link blue and the second layer is pink, tan Mary Janes shoes, white necklace with a red velvet cake pendant. Her second outfit is light yellow boots with strap, brown tights, a long-sleeve cobalt blue shirt with cyan cuffs, skirt and a silver headband with a a orange slice, a lemon slice, and a lime slice. Her third outfit is ocean blue jacket with gold heart patterns, a light carrot orange short-sleeve top with white frills, turquoise capris pants, olive green flats and a four-layered silver beads necklace. * For the Pearl Tournament first round a fern green short-sleeve Dress, silver and white platform shoes and 3 sunflower on a dark blue necklace. Personality She's kind to most anyone she meets, never really disliking anyone, although she may be bad-mouthed, is quite shy, also even though she seems like quite a fragile girl, does Pretty Remake, she is in fact very strong, willing to overcome countless obstacles for her friends and the people around her. Itsuko also has a habit of taking pictures. Synphosis Prism Show Prism Jumps Single Jumps * Hopeful Splash - she spin around and Suns come out. * Iris Spiral - it's the same as Platinum Spiral but the road is iris flowers instead. * Color Tree - Itsuko rise up and flowers bloom that send out Rainbows. She rides the rainbow to a tree and then poses. * Venus - It similar to Sky but Itsuko goes up to all the way to Venus. * Miss Fairy Star - it's similar to Miss Fairy Girl but with Star instead of heart. * Windflower Breeze - Itsuko was in a forest where Wind blows up Windflowers which cause windflowers to rain down. This can be done as a duo jump. * Rhenium Spiral - It's the same as Platinum Spiral but the road has different shades of Pink. * Iris Shower - it's similar to Stardust Shower but with iris instead * Iris Shower Perfect - it's similar to Stardust Shower Perfect but with iris flower instead * Fresh Guava Basket - similar to Fresh Banana Basket but with guavas instead Relationships * Ran Imoto * Shiho Fuji * Kikue Tachibana * Midori Aoki * Satomi Ueda * Eri Nobumoto * Yoshimi Watanabe * Sumire Kudo * Iona Bandō * Sayaka Kanon * Shion Kori * Kotori Chieko * Juri Renno * Takami Kakura * Lila Misaki * Daisy Misaki * Masao Gamō * Seiji Yamagata * Kogoro Suzukawa * Arata Funatsu * Bunji Hisamoto * Daiki Ninomiya * Takeshi Maehara - Are neighbors and know each other from childhood, is the only one able to irritate Itsuko to the extreme. * Chikara Ogiwara * Kenta Coda * Satoru Arakawa * Gin Hoshimiya * Miwako Kobayashi * Washichi Hoshino * Kenjiro Yoshioka * Sayaka Ashiya * Roberto Ashiya Trivia Category:LunarSolar Category:NattySakura Category:Prism Stars